Historietas
by Sekai-Nakamura
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre los sentimientos y sobre las situaciones que viven Austin, Ally, Trish y Dez.
1. Peluches

PELUCHES

Una de las cosas que más gustaban a Austin eran los peluches. Incluso se podría decir que era su segunda cosa favorita (después de la música, claro). No sabia el porque. Quizá le recordaba tiempos mejores en los que no tenia preocupaciones (aunque no lo pareciera las tenía). Quizá despertaban algún recuerdo oculto en su interior. Simplemente no lo sabia. Pero lo había dicho tan convencido que hasta se lo había creído él mismo:

"Odio los peluches".

No sabia porque lo había dicho. Quizá no quería quedar en ridículo delante de sus amigos. No sabia la razón exacta. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazar el peluche que Ally le tendía.

"Era para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi" ¿Que le tenia que agradecer? Tendría que ser al revés. Él tenia muchas cosas que agradecer a Ally. "Pensé que te gustaría" Y claro que le gustaba. Le encantaba. Ally lo miraba con un puchero triste. Esa mirada lo mataba. Se tragó la vergüenza y agarró el peluche (era un elefante) para abrazarlo fuertemente.

"Gracias Ally. Me encanta." y dicho esto abrazó también a Ally de una manera dulce.

"¡Oh! ¡Abrazo colectivo!" chilló Dez. Genial, su momento con Ally se había estropeado. Bueno, siempre quedaba el recuerdo. Y el elefante de peluche con el aroma de su compositora favorita.


	2. La norma especial

LA NORMA ESPECIAL

"_No debemos decirle esto a las chicas"_ Austin posó su dedo indice en sus gruesos labios. Dez asintió enérgicamente. Si Ally se enteraba de lo que estaban haciendo... Si se enteraba Trish quizá se uniera a ellos pero Ally... era su norma especial.

"_3,2,1...¡ya!"_ los dos se lo habían metido en la boca a la vez. Masticaban sin parar y seguían comiendo haciendo un ruido bastante molesto. Una luz los asustó.

"_¡Ahh!" _los dos chillaron a la vez. Ally los miraba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, desafiante. Austin no recordaba haber visto a Ally así, nunca. La chica estaba esperando una explicación. Dez titubeó:

"_Debo ir a cuidar a Jeanne... mi... ¡concha! Eso, mi concha." _Dez se fue corriendo, escapando por los pelos de las feroces sauces de la castaña, la cual se volvió hacia Austin otra vez. El chico sonrió nerviosamente mientras la substancia dulce y blanca le chorreaba por toda la cara.

"_Ally... ¿estas enfadada?"_ puso carita de cachorro. ¿Quien podía resistirse a esa carita tan adorable? La respuesta era simple: Ally Dawson.

"_¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que en la tienda no se come!"_

"_No se... ¿mil veces"_

"_Austin, quitate la nata de la cara y saca la copa de helado de mi vista. Dentro de una hora tienes un concierto"_ dijo saliendo de la habitación. Austin se miró al espejo y sonrió antes de empezar a limpiarse la cara.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Zaliens


	3. Zaliens

ZALIENS

El pensamiento de que tenían algo en común le hacia tener una extraña sensación en la barriga. No sabia si era una sensación positiva o, por el contrario, negativa. Solo sabia que la sentía. ¿Quien hubiera dicho que a él también le gustaban los zaliens? Y esa era una de las pocas cosas que no podía hacer con su mejor amiga Ally: ver películas de zaliens. Ella odiaba las películas de ese genero. Las encontraba aburridas. ¿¡Como una película donde unos seres mitad alienígenas mitad zombies se comían a un montón de personas le podía resultar aburrida? Eso era un misterio para Trish.

Y no solo eran los zaliens. El número favorito de Dez era el número 2. ¿A que no adivináis cual era el numero favorito de Trish? Exactamente, el número 2.

¿Pudiera ser que Dez fuera su chico ideal? Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen...

En realidad Trish creía que era un payaso, pero en el fondo se le hacia divertido.

En realidad Trish creía que era un idiota, pero en el fondo creía que era muy dulce.

En realidad Trish quería odiarlo, pero él se lo ponía muy dificil.

"_Trish, ¿de donde has sacado ese vestido tan horrendo? ¡Parece que un enorme pájaro se haya hecho popo encima tuyo!"_

Bueno, después de todo quizá no se lo pusiera tan difícil.


	4. Noche

NOCHE

No sabia como había pasado. Solo sabia que Austin se había presentado en el Soonic Boom a la hora de cerrar balbuceando algo sobre quedarse a dormir para acabar la canción. Ally no se podía negar ya que el estar toda la tarde observando a Dallas era una de las causas (quizá la principal) de que no hubieran acabado la dichosa canción. Así que durante toda la noche (con ayuda de café, mucho café), compusieron la canción. Cuando acabaron ya eran las seis de la mañana, pero decidieron tumbarse un rato a descansar (en unos sacos de dormir). Austin llevaba un pijama de cuadros algo infantil (tenia trenes dibujados) mientras Ally llevaba una camisa algo ancha y unos pantalones cortos.

"_Ally, ¿pues dormirte" _hacia un segundo que se habían tumbado y Austin ya estaba molestando. Ally tuvo la tentación de darle con una almohada en toda la cara pero no lo hizo _"¿Podemos hablar de algo?"._

"_¿De que quieres hablar Austin?"_dijo con un poco de pesadez.

"_No se... ¡hablemos de pancakes!"_

"_¿Y porque querría yo hablar de pancakes?" _Austin la miró sorprendido, casi indignado.

"_¡Porque son deliciosos! Ya se, te prepararé unos ahora mismo. ¡Lo haré! Voy a la tienda un momento, ¡ahora vuelvo!_

Ally le iba a avisar de que las tiendas estaban cerradas a las seis de la mañana, pero no le dio tiempo.

¡Agh! ¿Porque tenia que ser Austin tan adorable? Se estremeció al pensar eso. ¿Adorable? ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando un obseso de los pancakes que come helado de unos pantalones es adorable? Una sonrisa boba surcó su rostro, pero se la borró de un manotazo. Austin era su mejor amigo y ya esta. A ella le gustaba Dallas. Dallas era tan genial... pero Austin era Austin.

Tenia tanto jaleo en la cabeza que cuando Austin volvió (obviamente sin ingredientes porque la tienda estaba cerrada y aún con el ridículo pijama puesto) Ally ya estaba profundamente dormida.

"_Buenas noches Ally Dawson. O debería decir bueno días. Si mejor... buenos días Ally Dawson" _dijo con una sonrisa antes de ponerse a dormir él también.


	5. Videojuegos

VIDEOJUEGOS

"_Oh Trish, ¡te adoro!"_ gritó Dez completamente feliz. Trish hizo una mueca desagradable. Gracias al nuevo trabajo de la chica en la tienda de videojuegos, Austin y Dez podían jugar a todos los videojuegos que pudieran desear. Era el paraíso para los chicos. Ally y Trish los miraban muy aburridas... ¡llevaban 3 horas jugando sin parar!

"_Yo me voy"_ dijo Ally ya harta de estar sin hacer nada.

"_¡Espera Ally!"_ Austin se levantó de golpe _"Ven, siéntate aquí"_. Ally arrugó el entrecejo, para luego suspirar y sentarse justo delante de Austin, en el suelo. Austin abrió un poco las piernas y la atrajo hacía él, haciendo que la espalda de la chica rozara el pecho del rubio. Austin le puso el mando en sus blancas manos pero sin soltar en ningún momento sus manos hecho que hizo que las manos de los dos se rozasen. Ningunos las aparto. Se sentía bien.

Austin empezó a enseñarle a jugar y Ally parecía divertirse mucho, así que sus dos mejores amigos decidieron dejarlos solos. Nada más salir, Trish suspiró:

"¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que parecen una pareja de tortolitos?"

"_Mmm... no, Creo que no se dan cuenta"_ Trish le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo. _"¡Au! ¡Que tengo la piel muy sensible! Ahora seguro que me sale un morado"._

"_Anda, vamos a comprarte una crema a la farmacia, nenaza"_ Dez se ofendió, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Cuando volvieron, Ally ya era una experta en el juego y Austin lloriqueaba porque la castaña había batido su impecable récord.


	6. Piano

PIANO

Le encantaba pasarse horas sentado junto a Ally, componiendo canciones juntos o, simplemente, escuchándola tocar.

Sus finos dedos acariciaban las teclas tan cuidadosamente, como si tuvieran miedo de que se rompieran al tocarlas. En cambio, Austin mas bien aporreaba las teclas, cosa que siempre hacia fruncir el entrecejo a la castaña.

El piano, su fiel amigo, presente en tantos momentos clave de su relación. Cuando se conocieron, la primera canción que compusieron juntos, las que la siguieron, cuando él se dio cuenta de que Ally era la persona más importante para él... Claro, como amiga.

¿De verdad solo la quería como amiga? Trish creía que se engañaba a si mismo (le contó lo que sentía después de hacerle jurar que no lo contaría). Dez creía que en realidad era la primera chica a la que había dejado entrar en su vida, la primera chica que le había tocado hondo. ¿Es amor querer sentirla siempre cerca suyo? ¿Es amor intentar ayudarla siempre? ¿Es amor sentirse fatal cuando ella llora y sentirse feliz cuando ríe? ¿Es amor observarla de reojo cuando no esta mirando? ¿Es amor sobre ponerla a su carrera musical? ¿Es amor querer pagarle todo lo que ella había hecho por él? ¿Es amor quererla estrecharla siempre entre sus brazos? ¿Es amor intentar que siempre este feliz? ¿Es amor querer llamar su atención? ¿Es amor adorar el aroma que desprende? ¿Es amor querer que este cerca suyo para siempre?

"_Ay querido piano, ojala pudieras responder a mis preguntas"._


	7. Consejos

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, otra mini-historia de Austin y Ally, esta vez con Dez de protagonista. Tengo dos nuevos capítulos ara poner, uno se llama Ángel y el otro Canción. ¿Cual preferís primero?

* * *

CONSEJOS

"_Austin, necesito tu ayuda con urgencia"_. Dez parecía muy nervioso, miraba hacia todas las direcciones y se removía en la silla Austin sudaba a chorros y jadeaba de una manera algo graciosa Dez no río, no estaba para eso.

"_Espero que sea urgente. Estaba ensayando la nueva canción"_ Austin bufó removiendo algunos flecos desaliñados que le caían por la frente."_Te juro que como sea eso de que quieres cruzar a un conejo con una rana te pego tal bofetada que saldrás volando"._

"_Pero piénsalo Austin, la suavidad del conejo y la lengua de la rana.. ¡seria la criatura perfecta!"_

"_Y yo te he digo que tenemos que cruzar una lagartija y a un perro. ¡Te imaginas a un perro al que se le pudiera arrancar la cola y al cabo de unos dias le volviera a crecer! Seria la leche"._

"_Bueno, en realidad de lo que te quería hablar era de que esta noche he soñado con Trish."_

"_Mira…"_ El rubio suspiró. _"Ya te lo he dicho mil veces pero te lo repetiré para que se te grabe en esa cabecita pelirroja tuya: no te puedes vengar de ella porque te haya hecho algo malo en tu sueño como bajarte los pantalones, tirarte un globo de agua, dominar el mundo con robots malvados o todas las variaciones que has soñado. ¡Son sueños! ¡SOLO SON SUEÑOS!"_

"_Aún recuerdo esos robots… ¡Parecían tan reales!"_ Sacudió la cabeza. _"No, no ha sido eso, a sido otra cosa."_

"_¿ Que cosa?"_ preguntó ladeando la cabeza con cierta intriga mientras dejaba de lado su guitarra.

"_He soñado que ella… que yo… que me besaba. ¿Qué crees que significara?"_ Dez estaba sonrojado y la verdad es que se veía muy adorable.

Cualquier persona normal hubiera pensado en lo más lógico y le habría dicho a su amigo las palabras clave "TU ESTAS ENAMORADO DE TRISH". Pero claro, ¿Quién a dicho que Austin Moon fuera una persona normal? La sensibilidad y percepción amorosa de Austin solo eran equiparables a las de una patata.

"_Ni idea tío"_ Se rascó la barbilla. _"¿Quizás tenias hambre?"_

Dez pensó que eso no tenia nada que ver con Trish pero prefería dar la respuesta por buena. No quería pensar en lo que a él se le había ocurrido. Esa palabra que empezaba por A y acababa por R y que nunca quería mencionar. Y mucho menos delante de Trish.


	8. Preguntas

Hola a todos. Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. La verdad es que iba a poner un capitulo llamado "Canción" pero me tuvieron que re formatear el ordenador y se me borro junto con un montón de historietas que ya tenia escritas y que no ponía por pereza. Bueno, menos mal que las tengo escritas en papel...

Me encanta Dez, enserio. me encanta la pareja de Austin y Dez haciendo tonterías a todas horas, son tan divertidos La verdad es que Dez y Ally no interactuan mucho en la serie y por eso pensé en hacer este capítulo que tiene un poco de DezxTrish, de AllyxDallas, de AustinxAlly y que trata principalmente de Ally y Dez. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

-_Hola Ally_-saludó Dez con una sonrisa nada más entrar en el Sonic Boom.

-_Hola Dez_- su amiga le devolvió el saludo desde detrás del mostrador mientras levantaba la cabeza de una libreta dónde había estado apuntando algo- ¿Donde esta Austin?

-_Se quedó atrapado en el centro comercial... Un grupo de fans locas lo acorralaron. Era tan gracioso que incluso lo he firmado. Lo colgare en la pagina web de Austin más tarde. ¡A las fans les encantara! Y a mi tía Mildred, hace tiempo que no ve a Austin. Oye, ¿y Trish?_

-_Ni idea. Supongo que estará en su nuevo trabajo_- la castaña siguió escribiendo en la libretita y Dez se sentó en la barra del mostrador mientras la observaba fijamente, como si Ally en ese momento fuera la persona más importante del mundo.

-_Bueno, me quedaré aquí. Estoy esperando que traigan las nuevas cosas para el vídeo musical. Para este video utilizaré unas ardillas adiestradas y fuegos artificiales. ¡Será brutal!_- Ally asintió con una sonrisa y de repente a Dez se le ocurrió una pregunta que le rondaba desde hacia unos días por su mente.- _Oye Ally, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

-_Claro, lo que sea._

-_Si un chico no deja de mirar a una chica a todas horas ¿que significa?_- la sonrisa de Ally rápidamente se tornó en una sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba hablando de él y de Trish, ¡¿de quien más podía estar hablando!? Ally, secretamente había estando espiando el desarrollo de la complicada relación entre Dez y Trish e incluso en más de una ocasión le había comentado a Austin lo que pensaba sobre ello (claro, Austin es idiota y ni siquiera se daba cuanta de que la relación entre Dez y Trish había mejorado mucho en los últimos días). Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo Ally tenia la oportunidad de dejar de ser una espectadora y hacer algo por sus amigos. ¡Era genial!

-_Es obvio, ¿no crees? Significa que esta enamorado de ella. _

Dez poso un dedo en sus labios y con una minúscula sonrisa dijo algo que dejó a Ally de piedra:

-_Entonces le gustas a Dallas, el otro día lo pillé mirándote muy fijamente durante mucho rato._

Ally iba a preguntarle algo más cuando Austin llegó con la ropa medio rota y toda la frente sudada y, cuando ella lo vio se olvido completamente de Dallas.


	9. Abrazos

Bueno, si en él otro capítulo los protagonistas eran Dez y Ally... ¡ahora les toca a Austin y a Trish! ESpero que os guste :) Y ya sabeis, los comentarios serán bien recibidos.

* * *

ABRAZOS

Cuando Austin abrazaba a su socia y compositora sentía como si todo el mundo fuera suyo, como si nada ni nadie pudiera estropear ese momento, como si fuera el rey del mundo. Estaba pensando justo eso cuando Trish apareció en la tienda con un florero en la cabeza. Austin decidió no preguntar, aunque supuso que Trish habría conseguido trabajo en la floristería.

-_¡Que aburrimiento!_-chilló Austin mientras reprimía un bostezo y estiraba sus brazos.

-_¿Que pasa, sin Ally te sientes aburrido?_- Trish se apoyó en el mostrador mientras sonreía picaramente y alzaba una ceja. Austin casi se cae al suelo con ese comentario.

-_¿Queeee? No que va... En realidad estoy esperando a Dez para que vaya conmigo a un maratón de películas de zombis... Ya que Ally no quiere ir conmigo..._- eso ultimo lo dijo entre dientes mientras miraba las dos entradas que sostenía entre sus manos.

-_Tu y Ally aveces sois tan obvios_- Trish suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza- _Por cierto, ¿donde están esos dos?_

-_Han ido a buscar no se cual animal en peligro de extinción que necesitaban para mi vídeo. Y, ¿¡que quieres decir con eso de que somos tan obvios?!_

-_Mmm... si aun no te has dado cuenta es que eres más ingenuo de lo que en un principio había pensado. Pero no es mi trabajo hacer que los dos os deis cuenta de ciertas cosas y si lo fuera seguro que ya me hubieran despedido. Solo te voy a preguntar algo..._

-_Dispara, no te tengo miedo_-la miro desafiante, como si intuyera que lo que le iba a preguntar no iba a ser nada bueno.

-_En realidad no es una pregunta sino que es un consejo._

-_Pues dispara ya, me estoy poniendo nervioso_- Austin empezó a dar saltitos sobre si mismo como si fuera un niño que esperaba algún dulce o un perro que esperaba una caricia de su amo. Trish solo lo miró y se preguntó internamente como podía ser que Austin y Dez tuvieran una mentalidad tan infantil.

-_No se si te gusta ser abrazado por Ally o no y últimamente lo hacéis más de lo normal_- Austin se sonrojo a más no poder. Sinceramente no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle- _Pero podrías probar de vez en cuando ser tu el que comenzara el abrazo, ¿no te parece? A Ally le gustará, ya verás._

Y entonces Austin se dio cuenta de que ella siempre lo abrazaba a él. Se dio cuenta de que él solo se dejaba llevar y se dio cuenta que sinceramente en ese momento tenia ganas de empezar un abrazo con Ally y nunca terminarlo.

Cuando miro a su alrededor, Trish ya no estaba allí.


End file.
